diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Gnome II
Spielhilfe Gnome Vorwort: Dies hier niedergeschriebene ist eine Mischform aus Gwyra's Gnomenguide, Informationen aus dem Alliance-Players-Guide sowie den eigenen Erfahrungen meinerseits. Ich erhebe hier keinerlei Anspruch auf absolute Korrektheit und lasse mich gerne eines besseren belehren. Zudem möchte ich anmerken, dass ich hier weitestgehend nur den allgemeinen, klassischen Gnom behandeln möchte und nicht besonders auf einzelne Ausnahmen eingehen möchte. Diese Niederschrift, welche eine Kopie der Spielhilfe aus dem Gn.Ark-Forum ist, ist lediglich als eine inoffizielle Spielhilfe und dient als Ergänzung zum bereits bestehenden Guide 1. Eckdaten Die wichtigsten Daten für den Gnomenspieler sind wohl folgende: Der Bau von Gnomeregan: Kurz nach dem Krieg der 3 Hämmer, da Blizzard sich allerdings selber ziemlich uneinig ist, berufe ich mich mal auf die Inoffizielle Zeitlinie aus dem WoWWiki. Hier war der Bau von Gnomeregan im Jahre 170 vor Portalöffnung. Der Fall von Gnomeregan: Weniger schwierig als der Bau ist der Fall zeitlich zu bestimmen. Dieser war im Laufe des dritten Krieges, sprich im Jahre 25-28 nach Portalöffnung. Anmerkung: Diverse Zeitllinien sind different, Fakt ist aber, dass der Fall von Gnomeregan etwa 12-14 Jahre zurückliegt. Die Rückeroberung von Gnomeregan: Kurz vor dem Kataklysmus fand die Operation: Gnomeregan stand, sodass zumindest ein - sehr kleiner - Teil von Gnomeregan zurückerobert werden konnte. Dies fand in etwa im Jahre 37-38 statt. Das heutige Jahr ist lt. dieser Zeitline das Jahr 40. 2. Alter, Größe und Gewicht Gnome zählen mit 40 Jahren als Erwachsen, Menschen in WoW mit etwa 15 Jahren, wenn man es also Mathematisch ausdrücken will ist der Umrechnungsfaktor: 2,67. Dieser ist allerdings nicht identisch mit den Altersangaben lt. Players-Guide: Erwachsen 40 Jahre (Mensch: 15 Jahre) Mittleres Alter: 100 Jahre (Mensch: 35 Jahre) Alt: 150 Jahre (Mensch: 53 Jahre) Ehrwürdiges Alter: 200 Jahre (Mensch: 70 Jahre) Was die Größe und das Gewicht angeht, kann man von Pauschalwerten ausgehen: Männliche Gnome sind etwa 91-112cm groß, weibliche etwa 86-107cm. Das damit skalierende Gewicht liegt bei 18kg für Männer und 16kg für Frauen Allerdings ist die Größe und das Gewicht, zumindest meines Erachtens weniger wichtig, als nicht zu wissen wie alt ein erwachsener Gnom ist. Dieser Fehler unterläuft nämlich sehr vielen Gnomen. 3. Grundcharakterzüge Im allgemeinen sind Gnome primär wissbegierig, neugierig und offen für so gut wie alles. Sie sind sehr intelligent und bringen eigentlich nur relativ wenige "Dummköpfe" hervor. Normalerweise stellen die Gnome eines der tolerantesten Völker in World of Warcraft dar, allerdings muss hierzu gesagt sein, dass auf vielen Servern sich diese Meinung im Laufe des Rollenspiels verändert hat. Viele andere Rollenspieler haben auf Grund ihres Erscheinungsbildes, die Gnome nicht ernst genommen und/oder sie wie kleine Kinder behandelt. Das hat bei vielen eine entsprechende RE-Aktion ausgelöst und so gab es nicht nur eine Vereinigung die gegen die "Diskriminierung vertikal benachteiligter" anging. Ein weiterer relativ wichtiger Charakterzug ist die Exzentrik der Gnome, bedeutet: Sie können sich für eine bestimmte Sache begeistern und damit den Rest der Welt "ausblenden". Wikipedia hat hier einmal die allgemeinen Züge eines Exzentrikers aufgezeichnet, welche zwar nicht als Maßstab für alles gelten, allerdings einem ein sehr genaues Bild von einem Gnom geben: 4. Gnome und die Technik Wenn man an Gnome in World of Warcraft denkt, dann denken viele erstmal an Technik und genauso viele an alles was explodiert. Das ist nur Teilweise richtig, denn - so zumindest WoWWiki und Alliance-Players-Guide - sind Gnome im Verhältnis zu Goblins eher die Planer. Sie testen ihre Erfindung aus und wenn sie nicht so funktioniert wie sie es wollen, so können sie sich eine halbe Ewigkeit damit beschäftigen diese Fehler auszumerzen. Die gnomische Technik befasst sich weitestgehend mit 2 wichtigen Punkten. Der erste ist es, die physikalischen Gesetze, wie auch die Gesetze der Natur möglichst zu umgehen. (z.B. ein Gyrokopter der der Schwerkraft trotzt oder auch ein Verwandlungsgerät, einen Teleporter oder anderes). Der andere ist es, das Leben an sich zu vereinfachen. Das geht vom einfachen Wecker bis hin zu einem Roboter, der den gesamten Haushalt macht, nebenbei Kocht und wiederum ein Alarmsystem inne hat. Doch auch die gnomische Ingenieurskunst ist keineswegs perfekt, sodass es nicht allzu selten vorkommt, das es trotzdem mal ordentlich rumst. 5. Die Herkunft der Gnome Mit Wrath of the Lich King hat Blizzard die Herkunft der Gnome mittlerweile ziemlich genau beschrieben. Einst wurden die Gnome von den Titanen geschaffen um deren Städten zu verwalten. Sie waren mechanische Wesen, auch "Mechagnome" genannt. In der Questreihe an Kurbelzisch's Landebahn erfährt man dann, dass die Gnome irgendwann dem Fluch des Fleisches erlegen seien und sich in normale sterbliche Wesen transformiert hätten. In Azeroth wurden die Gnome von einem zwergischen Entdecker gefunden, etwa vor 200 Jahren, die Zwerge erlaubten ihnen den Bau von Gnomeregan in dessen Heimat Dun Morogh. Der älteste bekannte Gnom dagegen ist Erbag der in der Zeit von Aegwynn lebte und ein Mitglied des Ordens von Tirisfal war. (etwa vor 800 Jahren). Und auch in Dalaran waren die Gnome keine Seltenheit. Somit ist nicht genau zu bestimmen, wann die Gnome vom Fluch des Fleisches befallen worden sind und Blizzard sich hier scheinbar selbst ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten hat. An sich gibt es vier Arten von Gnomen, die man in WoW finden kann: Mechagnome, normale Gnome, Sandgnome und Untote Gnome. Außerdem scheint Blizzard es ziemlich toll zu finden, wenn Trolle irgendwelche Gnome versklaven oder gefangen halten, siehe dazu: Zul Gurub 6. Lebensweise der Gnome Anders als die heutige, moderne Lebensweise wo ein Ehepaar zusammenlebt und noch ein bis zwei Kinder im Haus hat bis diese wiederum ausziehen, ist der Begriff von "Familie" bei Gnomen eher schwammig, denn Gnome definieren Familienangehörige nicht unbedingt daran, ob man miteinander Verwandt ist, sondern daran wen sie gerne haben und wer um sie herum ist. So kommt es vor, das Gnome in riesigen "Familien" in einem Haus zusammenleben, unter Umständen kommen da mehr als 20 Personen zustande. Hierbei ist es unerheblich, ob diese Person nun ein Gnom ist oder nicht. Sehr amüsant ist dazu auch die gnomische Kochkunst, die am besten mit dem Wort "Eintopf" zu beschreiben ist. Es gibt einen großen Kessel und jeder wirft das in diesen einen Topf, was er mag. Was dabei herauskommt kann den einen oder anderen gerne mal auf dem Magen schlagen. In der Wildnis oder in kleineren Ansiedlungen sieht man hierzu aber auch das krasse Gegenbeispiel. Dort leben Gnome meistens in Zweiergruppen (nicht Pärchen oder Ehegatten), von denen meist einer eher der zerstreute und verrückte Ingenieur darstellt, während der andere der nicht ganz so verrückte ist und den einen wiederum vorm Schlimmsten bewahrt. Was die Liebe und/oder die Hochzeit bei Gnomen angeht, so gibt es hierzu nur sehr wenige Nachweise. Z.B. das Foto was man von Link erhält im Krater von Un'guru. Es liegt mir fern zu Behaupten, dass Gnome eine klassische Hochzeit im menschlichen Sinne feiern würden, sodass ich von einer derartigen Handlung eher abrate. 7. Auf was man als Gnom achten sollte: 7.1. Dezente Komik: Erfahrungsgemäß ist ein Gnom eine massive Möglichkeit um im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes andere zu bespaßen. Etwas, was für den Gnom komplett alltäglich und normal wäre, kann für einen angehörigen einer anderen Spezies mehr als merkwürdig und für den Spieler dahinter wahnsinnig komisch sein. 7.2. Gnom, kein Kind Gnome sind mithin eine der intelligentesten Rassen auf Azeroth und keine kleinen, unwissenden Kinder mit Bärten. Es mag zwar sicher toll sein einen Gnom zu spielen, der permanent nichts rafft, ist allerdings irgendwie am Thema vorbei. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich ebenfalls empfehlen, ein Gnomenmodell nicht zur Darstellung eines Menschenkindes zu verwenden. Das zaubert sehr vielen Gnomenspielern klavierseiten an den Hals, ist dem Image von normalen Gnomen nicht unbedingt zuträglich und das Modell (3 Finger!) ist auch nicht unbedingt Vorteilhaft dazu. 7.3. Technik die begeistert! Ja, als Gnom hat man technisch gesehen von Blizzard einen wahren Gottstatus in die Hand gegeben gekriegt, allerdings sollte man sich dort weitestgehend beschränken. Ich könnte hier nun Aufzählen wie ihr Nano-Bots und Plasmagewehre logisch erklären könntet. Allerdings ist das eher abträglich. Ihr solltet bei euren Erfindungen überlegen inwieweit sie sinnvoll sind. Wenn diese Technik andere Spieler (gerade was Charakterkämpfe angeht) betrifft, dann sollte man ebenfalls noch schöne Fehlerquoten einbauen. Anhang http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Guide:_Gnome http://www.wowwiki.com/Gnome http://www.wowwiki.com/Timeline_%28unofficial%29 http://www.wowwiki.com/Goblins_versus_gnomes Das war es soweit von mir, ich hoffe ich konnte euch helfen einen besseren einstieg in das Gnom-sein geben. Hochachtungsvoll Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 15:30, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie: Guides